Avezvous déjà lu?
by Miberry
Summary: Mais que pensent réellement Roy, Ed, et toute la clique, sur leurs compagnons? Parce qu'EUX AUSSI, ils ont des idées bien arrêtées sur certaines questions... PAIRINGS YAOI, NON-YAOI HUMOUR, OOC quand même...


Hello Folks!  
Je suis revenue de mon hibernation! (en plein mois d'août, oui, je sais) Tellement de nouvelles fics ont été posté depuis ma dernière connexion que je suis complètement désorientée xD Mais contente, ça me fait une tonne de lecture !

J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic en dessinant Ed en fermier (héhé il faudra que jt'envoie ça, Syolen xD ) même si le dessin n'a absolument aucun rapport avec cette fanfiction. N'hésitez pas à participer en me proposant quelques questions à poser !

**DISCLAIMER: Pas à moi, etc ... Sauf mon propre personnage bien sûr (je vous raconte pas les problèmes si je ne m'appartenais plus)  
PAIRINGS : Divers et variés ... yaoi, pas yaoi, yuri, il y aura de tout ! **

(Non, je ne laisse pas tomber It's gonna rain, juste des problèmes d'inspiration ...)

**Enjoy!**

* * *

.

x.x.X.x.x

.

KUMIBERRY : Bonjour et bienvenue dans cette première édition d'Intra-interview! Nous accueillons aujourd'hui huit personnes qui vont donner leur avis sur un personnage absolument pas choisi au hasard. _(fais signe à un groupe d'entrer) _Voici donc_,_ pour vous :

ROY MUSTANG!_ (salut avec un sourire ultrabright) _  
RIZA HAWKEYE! _(entre calmement) _  
WINRY ROCKBELL! _(sourit et agite la main)_  
ALPHONSE ELRIC! _(sourire timide)_  
LING _(entre en mangeant des ramens)_  
HOHENHEIM LE LUMINEUX! _(éteint sa lampe de poche) _  
SCAR! _(s'avance d'un pas menaçant) _  
KING BRADLEY! _(regarde le plafond)_

.

KUMIBERRY : Entrons tout de suite dans le vif du sujet ! Qui se trouve être Edward Elric, aujourd'hui. **Où et quand l'avez-vous rencontré la première fois ?**

.

ROY : Ah, ça, il n'était pas dans sa meilleure forme, c'est sûr … Dans un fauteuil roulant, avec une jambe et un bras manquants, et des yeux sans vie. Un peu flippante, comme première impression …

WINRY, _étonnée_ : Bah, pourtant, il me semble que la première fois que vous l'avez vu, il était endormi chez Mamy Pinako ?

ROY, _dédaigneux_ : Non, vous confondez avec mon Moi animé, jeune fille. J'ai plus de classe que ce dernier, _moi_, et je ne rentre pas chez les gens sans frapper.

RIZA : Non c'est vrai. Vous rentrez chez les gens POUR les frapper.

ROY, _éberlué_ : Pardon ?!

RIZA : Ce jour-là, quand vous êtes entré, colonel, vous avez malmené Edward qui, je le rappelle, venait de perdre son bras, sa jambe et le corps de son frère.

SCAR, WINRY, AL, LING, HOHENHEIM, BRADLEY, _hochant la tête_ : Pas classe.

ROY, _goutte au front_ : Hey mais … nan … enfin … Il avait l'air mal à l'aise dans son fauteuil, je voulais juste … euh … le remettre correctement …

KUMIBERRY, _soupçonneuse : _En le saisissant au col ?

ROY, _mal à l'aise_ : Haha … ha … entre hommes, vous savez, on y va de façon euh … virile ?…

RIZA, _stoïque_ : Pourquoi il y a un point d'interrogation à la fin de votre phrase ?

ROY, _effondré dans un coin_ : …

KUMIBERRY : Booon … Laissons-le dans son coin pour le moment … les autres, à votre tour de répondre !

RIZA : Même réponse que le colonel, j'étais avec lui.

SCAR : Il était assis, dehors, sous la pluie. Ca doit faire quelques années déjà.

LING_, happy _: Il était super grand et recouvert de chocolat !

TOUT LE MONDE, _choc_ : SUPER GRAND?? ED ?

AL : Pourquoi personne n'a l'air choqué du « recouvert de chocolat » ?

LING : Mais non, pas lui, le gâteau qu'il m'a off … que je me suis offert avec ses sous la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré. Je mourrai de faim, son frère et lui m'ont sauvé la vie en m'emmenant manger quelque part.

AL : Quand à moi, étant son petit frère, je le vois à peu près tous les jours depuis ma naissance.

TOUS : Oh, pauvre garçon…

AL, _réfléchissant_ : Mais je suppose que la première fois que je l'ai vu, il avait à peu près un an, donc à moitié chauve, un vocabulaire limité, et il ne tenait pas encore très bien debout.

ROY : Dire que je trouvais ma première rencontre avec lui flippante …

RIZA : Tiens, de retour ?

ROY, _gêné_ : Hé oui … Il y avait une énorme araignée dans le coin, qui me fixait avec des yeux «MOI AVOIR FAIM» . Alors je suis parti …

SCAR : Reparlons de cette histoire de maltraitance d'Edward Elric ?

ROY : …. Parti chercher un sandwich pour l'araignée, je ne fais que passer. (_s'esquive)_

WINRY : Je suis un peu dans le même cas que Al. Je ne me souviens plus de notre première rencontre, mais connaissant son caractère, je parierais que j'ai fini par le battre. D'ailleurs, je crois que c'est de cette époque que date cette grande cicatrice sur la jambe.

TOUS, _pensées : OO BRUTE !_

HOHENHEIM : J'aime le flan.

RIZA : Pardon?

KUMIBERRY, _les yeux au ciel_ : Ah, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas, voici Hohenheim, le père d'Ed et Al, aussi connu sous le surnom de l'homme-aux-réponses-abstraites. Sérieusement, à chaque fois qu'il parle dans le manga, j'ai l'impression qu'il est hors-sujet... _(réfléchit)_ Au choix, il est stupide ou il le fait exprès pour avoir la claaaasseuh.

HOHENHEIM, _concentré sur ses mains_ : Ma maison a été détruite.

AL : Ça me fait mal de dire ça, mais je choisirais la première option …

SCAR : J'approuve. Et je crois qu'une personne n'a pas répondu.

KUMIBERRY, _vérifie dans ses papiers_ : Ah mais en effet ! Bradley ! Ici !

BRADLEY : Oui ?

KUMIBERRY : Toi, quand et où est-ce que tu as rencontré Ed ?

BRADLEY : Euuuuuuuuh … Attendez je réfléchis. J'ai une mémoire de Dory.

KUMIBERRY, _goutte au front_ : Okay … Fais nous signe quand t'as la réponse hein …

BRADLEY : Réponse à quoi ?

KUMIBERRY : Bah à la question que je t'ai posé plus haut ! Où et quand as-tu rencontré le fullmetal alchemist !

BRADLEY, _regard étonné_ : Qui êtes-vous ?

KUMIBERRY : Et m/rde.

.

KUMIBERRY : Bon, passons à la deuxième question. **Quelle a été votre pensée sur Ed lorsque de cette première rencontre ?**

.

HOHENHEIM : La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille.

WINRY : Je ne sais pas si c'était voulu, mais cette phrase correspond relativement bien à Ed.

RIZA : Sans hésitation « Le pauvre gosse. Et le colonel qui le secoue en plus. »

ROY, _arrive_ : Oh mais c'est fini oui ? Je m'excuse, voilà, c'est bon ? _(gromelle)_ Alors, ma première pensée, ça a été : « …

RIZA_, imitant la voix du colonel_ : « OH ! Un enfant à moitié mort ! Youpi, finissons le travail! »

ROY_, regard noir en direction de sa subordonnée_ : Vous le faites exprès ?

RIZA, _toujours très calme_ : Non, c'est tout à fait inconscient ; je peux juste pas m'en empêcher.

AL, WINRY, _coupant le colonel qui voulait répliquer_ : Nous, on est obligé de passer la question …

SCAR : « Encore un alchimiste d'état ! Vite, je vais le tuer et me faire un tapis avec ses cheveux.»

AL, _OO_ : Vraiment ?!

SCAR : Oui. J'adore les tapis. Et tout ce qui est décoration d'intérieur. C'est ma deuxième passion, après tuer des alchimistes d'états.

TOUS, _pensées_ : HIII UN MONSTRE !

LING : Moi j'ai juste pensé qu'il avait les yeux de la même couleur que le miel d'Amestris que je tartinais sur mon pain …

BRADLEY : Je crois que mon prénom, c'est King.

ROY, _goutte _: Bon, c'est déjà un progrès…

.

KUMIBERRY : Allez on enchaîne les chéris ! **Quelle chanson définirait le mieux l'alchimiste d'acier selon vous ?**

.

SCAR : La chanson thème des schtroumpfs.

AL : « Everybody Hurts » de REM ?

WINRY : "I'm still standing" d'Elton John.

ROY : « Je m'appelle Jordy, j'ai quatre ans et je suis PETIT »

LING : « De nos jours la vie est dure … »

RIZA : « All my fault » de Fenix TX.

KUMIBERRY : Je préfère ne pas demander à nos deux rigolos de service... _(regarde vers Hoho Papa et Bradley)_

HOHENHEIM : Ed et Al sont mes fils, tu sais ?

KUMIBERRY : Oui, je sais.

HOHENHEIM, _apparemment déçu_ : Ah …

.

KUMIBERRY : Quatrième et avant-dernière question : **Avez-vous déjà ressenti /ou ressentez-vous des sentiments plus-que-de-l'amitié envers Edward? **

.

ROY, WINRY, _fort rougissement_ : …

RIZA : Ça, c'est des aveux purs et simples.

ROY, _s'emporte_ : NON ! Je n'ai jamais ressenti quoique ce soit …

RIZA : Répondez franchement, sinon je fais venir Armstrong qui saura surement vous arracher la vérité grâce à une fabuleuse technique héritée de sa famille.

ROY_, devient blanc, puis bleu, puis re-blanc, puis rougit à nouveau._

AL : Je vous parie que jpeux dire à quoi il pensait JUSTE en regardant sa couleur de visage. Tout blanc, c'était la peur d'Armstrong. Tout bleu, c'était la peur ultime de la technique d'Armstrong. Redevenu tout blanc, c'était la peur de savoir qu'il allait devoir dire la vérité ; et enfin lorsqu'il a rougit, c'était lorsqu'il pensait à cette vérité.

TOUS, _admiratifs_ : Wah !

AL, _sourire_ : Des années de pratique …

KUMIBERRY : Donc, Roy ? On t'écoute.

ROY, _mal à l'aise_ : Bah disons que je peux ressentir un chouïa … je dis bien un minuscule chouïa d'un quelque chose envers le fullmetal …

RIZA, _mettant les mains en porte-voix_ : COMMANDANT ARMSTRONG !

ROY, _la baillonnant_ : Shh !! Très bien, très bien … c'est plus qu'un chouïa … HEY ! Pourquoi on n'embête que moi, alors que Winry a aussi rougi ?!

LING, _finissant le croissant qu'il sortait d'on ne sait où_ : Ch'est vrai cha !

RIZA : Solidarité féminine ! Et puis, sérieusement, qui n'a pas déjà remarqué que Winry est amoureuse d'Edward ?

WINRY, _rouge brique_ :…

ROY, _se risquant_ : Euh bah moi ?

SCAR : Moi.

LING : Moi.

AL : Et puis Ed aussi. Moi par contre, j'avais remarqué.

RIZA, _exaspérée_ : Les hommes sont tous des incapables. Sauf toi Al.

AL : Merci.

ROY : Faux-frère !

AL : Non, juste plus observateur et plus malin que vous autres. Me ranger dans le camp des femmes m'apporte un nombre incroyable d'avantages. _(air innocent)_

LING_, perplexe_ : Quand est-ce que tu es devenu aussi manipulateur ?

AL_, réfléchit_ : Je me suis inspiré de mon frère.

ROY : Ce que j'aimerais avoir un frère moi aussi …

SCAR : Oh Ishbala, non ne dites pas ça. La plupart des histoires de frères dans les films/manga/livres se terminent toujours très mal. Regarde moi. Mon grand frère est mort tragiquement en essayant de me protéger.

AL, _larmes_ : Bouh …

ROY : Ah, pas marrant.

SCAR : Uchiwa Itachi et Sasuke aussi.

LING : Qui ?

SCAR : Des amis à moi. Bref. Itachi avait massacré tout leur clan puis avait disparu, et son petit frère Sasuke ne vivait plus que pour le retrouver et se venger.

AL, _fontaine_ : …

ROY, _curieux _: Qu'est-ce qui leur ai arrivé à la fin ?

SCAR : Ah non, ça, ça serait du spoil … Je ne dirais rien. Sauf si vous m'offrez un tapis en cheveux d'Edward Elric. Il y a les frères Weasley dans Harry Potter aussi…

AL : STOP ! C'est affreux ce que tu racontes TT _(pars pleurer suivi par Winry, Riza, Ling et Bradley)_

KUMIBERRY : Hey mais atten … _(Porte qui claque)_ Trop tard. Bon et bien de toutes façon, c'était la fin de cette première intra-interview consacrée aujourd'hui à Edward Elric ! Des remarques, des questions à proposer ? N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review ! Dans le prochain chapitre, en exclusivité, les réactions d'Edward Elric ! Et une nouvelle ITI (intra-interview), sur Alphonse Elric ! Soyez au rendez-vous !_ (se tourne vers Roy, Hohenheim et Scar)_ Un dernier mot avant la fin ?

ROY : Non c'est bon …

SCAR : Moi non plus.

HOHENHEIM _(sourire bright)_ : Waaaaall-eeeeee.


End file.
